Howling
by M.O.M.O Kukai
Summary: Grimmjow is Tortured and left to die by an unkown arrancar, he is saved by a Young girl named 'Ushio' but soon Grimmjow realizes Ushio is not a mormal human after all, but a visored, one of the masked army, and has a connection to the strange man.


Ushio yawned. She was walking home from taiche chuan practice with tatsuki. The short black haired girl elbowed her.  
"Why do you always look so bored?" Tatsuki asked.  
"Life is so boring. That answer your question." Ushio smiled at her.  
"Emo hippie." Tatsuki sighed. Ushio felt a surge of energy. She stopped in her tracks. Tatsuki looked back at her.  
"Whats up?" She asked. Ushio snapped out of her daze.  
"Nothing." Ushio looked at the sky. They both felt a sudden tremor.  
"What the hell?!" Tatsuki yelled. As soon as the vicious movement started it stopped.  
"What was that?" Tatsuki asked the air. Ushio turned away. She felt something calling her, pulling her in. As if a unseeable force beckoned her twords them.  
"Uh. Tatsuki I just remembered, something I have to do." She said voidly and ran off.  
"Huh? Hey wait! Ushio!" Tatsuki shouted. Ushio ran until she saw a large crator. She looked over the edge and she saw a blood soaked man. She climbed nibly down and examened him closer. He had blue hair, he was very musclular. He was dressed in entirely white. He had gashes all over his body. She kneeled next to him. She put her ear near his face and heard a low moan. "Oh my god he's alive." She muttered. She put his arm around her shoulder and dragged him back to her apartment. Little did she know what a mess she was getting into.

Grimmjows P.O.V I opened my eyes.  
"Where am I?" I thought. I looked around the room. A small girl with short brown hair leaned over me.  
"Who the hell are you?" I growled. She looked at me with large shocked blue eyes. She jolted up screaming at the top of her lungs. She banged on the door and opened it.  
"HE'S AWAKE!" She screamed in terror. After a few crashes and voices. The door opened again. In walked a young woman with dirty blonde hair. He eyes shifted color in the light, she was a pretty thing. The short one was hiding behind her. Another small girl with mid length blonde hair and brown eyes. The fourth had black hair and glasses.  
"So mister, Blown-to-bits. You awake." The hot one smiled.  
"Yeah. we thought you had died of anemia! Toya was starting to call tibs on your organs!" The blonde one laughed.  
"Shut up Keiko. At least I wasnt the one drooling over how hot he was. If I remember correctly you called him "Hottie McHotterson of hotville"?" The black haired girl sighed.  
"S-Shut up!" Keiko shouted, "She's lying!"  
"No I'm not. Right amu?" Toya asked the brown haired girl.  
"U-uh..." Amu muttered, clinging tighter to the taller one.  
"Hey ushio! Why'd you bring him here anyway? I thought you hated men!" Keiko asked.  
"Well, poor sucka was nearly dead! I'm not cruel ya know!" Ushio said. "So whats your name? Oh and by the way my eyes are up here." Grimmjow had'nt even realized where he was looking at.  
"Grimmjow." I replied.  
"Well grimmjow. You're lucky to be alive!" Ushio smiled at him.  
"Keiko drew you and calls you her price from heaven!" Toya said. Keiko punched her. They ran out of the room you could hear crashes and screaming.  
"Stop." Amu ran after them.  
"No fighting!" Ushio yelled out the door, she turned back to grimmjow. "Family! Aint nothin' like it in the world!"  
"Are they your kids or-" I said.  
"Aw, no there my sisters! I've never gotten in bed with a guy let alone kissed one." She sighed. "Guys are intimidated by me."  
"You don't seem anymore intimidating than the women I know." I said back. Halibal once broke four of his ribs. He couldent remember waht he did to deserve it.  
"So?" She took out his sword pantara. "What were you doing wandering around with this?"  
"Pantara!" I attempted to get up.  
"Oh no ya don't!" She said. Soon she had my arms pinned down her legs on either side of me. Our faces were dangerously close.  
"You can't move. unless you wanna open up those nasty wounds of yours!" She smiled.  
"Oh, lookie ushio stole keikos boyfriend." Toya said in the doorway.  
"It's just because shes got bigger boobs than me!" Keiko replied.  
"Hm, well If hes up for a challenge!" Ushio got off of me, oddly enough I was sad.  
"What kind of challange?" I asked curioius.  
"I'll only date someone better than me." She smiled, walking out of the room.  
"Better than her huh?" I thought, smiling. Shes gonna see how good I am.

A few hours later the small girl named "Amu" Walked in and stuttered telling him ushio said it was dinner time. She helped him to the table. He sat down and let out a moan, he felt throbbing pain. He sat in awe as ushio warfed down more than he probably ate in an entire day. She ate more than he had seen any man eat.  
"Arent you gonna eat anything?" She asked.  
"Oh." He said.  
After they all ate. Ushio pushed them all of to bed.  
"You just want us asleep so you can put the moves on blue boy!" Keiko complained. Ushio hoisted her up and slammed her into her room. "Night keiko-chan!" She said innocently.  
"I can't go to bed ushio, I'm trapped inside a box." Toya said moving like a mime.  
"Well move your feet or I'll ship you and your box out of the country!" Ushio smiled. With that toya huffed and stomped into her room. Ushio turned to amu. They both walked into amu's room and ushio closed the door.  
"Kids eh." She laughed. She rubbed her hands together. "Now lets get you back to sleep."She put her arm under his shoulder and helped him up. I was now back to where I was before. She shuffled over to the closet and pulled out a futon matres. I eyed her curiously. She looked at me.  
"This IS my room you know." She said. She moved twords me and picked up a needle. "This is gonna hurt a little." She said, she than stuffed the needle into my arm and everything went black.

"Grimmjow." A voice called. I blinked, and opened my eyes. There stood ushio. Pantera in her hand. She was in a school uniform. "Gaurd the house while I'm gone, Kay'" She dropped the sword on my chest and left. I heard the door slam behind her. "Why the hell am I turned on by her?" I thought getting up, I pushed myself out of my gigai and decided to follow her. I went out the door and soon spotted her talking to a short girl with black hair. They soon met up with two others, a red-head with glasses and a girl with long orange hair.  
The orange haired one was orihime, The red head chizuru. And the black haired girl tatsuki. Soon he had followed them to their school aparently. They met up with two boys at the gates of the school. Mizuhiro and keigo.  
"Whattup mizuhiro!" Ushio greeted slapping him on the back. He smiled.  
"Hello ushio-kun." He replied.  
"Hello." Another boy with glasses joined them.  
"H-hi uryu-kun!" Ushio blushed waving at him.  
"Good morning ushio-chan." He smiled at her.  
"Prick better not touch her!" Grimmjow growled. A large dark skinned boy strode twords them, he waved slightly to them.  
"Yo chad!" Keigo greeted.  
"Anyone know where that other fool is?" Tatsuki sighed.  
"That other fool is right here tatsuki." That idiotic voice greeted from down the street. Grimmjows eyes darted twords him, ichigo kurosaki.  
"Him!" Grimmjow thought to himself. Before he could attack the orange haired boy ushio jack slapped the boy, sending him barraling to the ground.  
"You're late! Nimrod." She growled at him.  
" Nice yound ladies don't jack slap people!" Ichigo shouted.  
"Yeah well your face irritates me!" She shouted back.  
"You're a monster ya know that!" He complained.  
"H-hey you guys, lets just chill." Keigo stuttered trying to break them up.  
"Stay outta this keigo!" They both yelled. Keigo shrunk back.  
"I feel sorry for the guy who falls for you." Mizuhiro laughed. The fight was broken up by the big guy, chad, and tatsuki. They all went to homeroom and ushio threw a desk at kurosaki, which made grimmjow laugh till he wanted to pee. In P.E she punted him in the crotch with a soccer ball, she laughed as he wreathed in pain on the ground. Letting out a flurry of profanities. And then in science, she dumped some flammable chemical all over him. After the school day ended she and that tatsuki girl stayed for judo practice. Both were pretty good. They went home after tatsuki had ran extra laps, ushio had stayed and cheered her on.  
"An over acheiver, UGH." Grimmjow thought to himself as he followed them home.  
"Later tatsuki!" Ushio waved walking to the door.  
"Hey thats tatsuki-SENSEI to you!" Tatsuki laughed. Ushio opened the door and went inside.  
"You can stop following me now grimmjow, I know you've been following me the entire day!" She faced him.  
"You see me?" He asked shocked.  
"Of course. I'm a visored. One of the masked army." She told him smiling. She put her index finger in front of his face. "And you're grimmjow jeagerjaques, the sixth, sexta espada!" "How the-" Grimmjow couldent finish before ushio put her hand over his mouth. "Hush, don't be so rattled my friend. A person with your power shouldent be rattled so easily." She stood on tip toe and put her face ever so close to his. Her eyelashes brushed on his cheek.  
"I was once the captain of the tenth division, I was sent on a mission, that I would never come back from. Aizen sozuke, gin ichimaru, and kaname tousen, made me into a vizored, I was aided by youroichi shihoen and kisuke urahara. I have no home. I belong nowhere. I do not get my way, I do not have a palace. I am not refered to as 'lord' or 'lady' I am refered to by my first name only. I have not been treated like a queen, or god, I have been treated like a normal mortal." She Blinked. Her face got even closer.  
"I know who you are and I know where you came from. But I will not judge you boy. For I pity you. I feel sorrow for the dog who has been abandoned by his master."She twirled around. Her back twords him, she took a step.  
"Get back in your gagai, I don't want the girls to know what you are yet." She said without facing him. Grimmjow did as he was told for once.

Grimmjow lyied there, motionless. He had been rescued by a visored, she knew what he was and kept him there anyway. Ushio, pitied him. No one ever pitied him.  
"?" Toyas voice came from the doorway. "May I come in?" She asked.  
"Sure." He said. She came in and sat down next to him.  
"Ushio...never really opens up to anyone." Toya muttered. "Grimmjow, could I ask a favor of you?" Grimmjow looked at the girl mildly confused. He did'nt do favors.  
"Help ushio." Tears welled up in the girls eyes. "Help her so she is'nt alone anymore! She always smiles and says its O.K but it never is!" She let out stifled sobs. "She's always so sad, but she smiles for us! She acts so strong and happy, like nothings wrong! Please grimmjow help her, I think you're probably the only one who can." She held her head in her hands and sniffled. What was this girl talking about? She stood up.  
"I'm sorry." She said without faceing him. She walked out and closed the door.

He awoke the next morning to something whaming onto his chest.  
"Up." Ushio commanded, standing over him.  
"What time is it?" He moaned gettiong up.  
"Its time to get up, that answer your question?" She told him.  
"Why am I gettin' up so goddamn early?" He complained.  
"'cuz you're coming to school with me." She threw a uniform at him. "Get changed and meet me outside." with that she left the room. Grimmjow muttered something to himself and changed. He walked outside. Tatsuki and ushio were talking and laughing, ushio looked up at him.  
"Well now Grimmjow, why don't you introduce yourself?" She smiled. Tatsuki looked at him.  
"Well, well, looks like the ice queen finally got herself a boyfriend!" Tatsuki laughed. "I'm tatsuki, nice to meet you..."  
"Grimmjow." He said.  
"Well grimmjow. How did you and ushio meet?" She asked, walking twords the school.  
"Well." He got cut off by ushio stomping on his foot.  
"AIRGHA!" He cried out and glared at ushio, who was looking innocent.  
"Heya, ushio tatsuki, eh?" Keigo and mizuhiro ran up to them. "Who is this guy?" Mizuhiro asked.  
"Ushio's new boyfriend!" Tatsuki placed her hand over ushios opening mouth and giggled.  
"HEY, TATSUKI, USHIO!" Orohime ran up to them and smiled, it soon faded when she saw grimmjow. "H-hi." She smiled.  
"Yo." Grimmjow said.  
"Orihime!" Chizuru squealed and glomped the orange haired girl. Tatsuki roundhouse kicked her and called her a rapist. Uryu arrived and glared at grimmjow.  
"Hey you guys- Wha, WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!" Ichigo screamed.  
"You're dead kurosaki!" Grimmjow shouted and bolted for ichigo. Ushio soon had him pinned on the ground.  
"You're not killing someone on your first day!" She shouted.  
"Get off!"  
"Make me!" They struggled like that for a few moments before chad came and pried the two away from each other.  
"Bitch!"  
"Nimrod!" Chad, uryu and orihime stood between Grimmjow and ichigo. Tatsuki, chizuru, keigo, and mizuhiro stood between grimmjow and Ushio. They got to homeroom and Grimmjow attracted alot of attention.  
"Woah, look at his hair!"  
"Forget that, look at his eyes!"  
"Maybe he's a yakuza?"  
"He's hot!"  
"He's probably ans Ex-convict."  
"Hey Ushio this your boyfriend!?" They all sat down. entered the room.  
"Is everyone here!?" She smiled. ""We have a new student! His name is." She gave her clipboard a puzzled look. "G-grEEmjoow?" She mispronounced his name.  
"Grimmjow." He corrected her. She smiled.  
"Well Grimmjow, why don't you tell us about yourself!" He walked up to the front of the room.  
"My names Grimmjow jeagerjaques. an hats about all I want to say." "How did you meet ushio?" An unkown student asked.  
"Well, she's been letting me crash with her until I.." He was cut off.  
"So you live with her!?"  
"Kinda."  
"Oh my god! Ushio you little slut!" A girl sqealed happily.  
"Call me a slut one more time, see what happens!" Ushio stood up.  
"I mean, letting a guy you barely know stay with you? You sound pretty desprate." A girl with blonde hair smiled.  
"Thats not it!" She debated.  
"Than what?" "I-"  
"I was near death and she helped me, that enough?" Grimmjow said from across the room. The blonde girl waited a minute.  
"Prove it." She said.  
"Fine." Grimmjow sighed, he owed ushio at least that much. He took of his shirt and untied the qauz, revealing the multipul gashes.  
"Woah dude, you must've done something really bad to deserve that!" Keigo said.  
"See." Grimmjow sighed.  
"Gimmjow, don't you think you should see a doctor?" Mrs. Oichi asked him.  
"Nah, I'm fine." He rewrapped the gauze and put his shirt back on.  
"Thanks." Ushio muttered to him when he sat down at the desk next to her.  
'Don't mention it." He answered.  
After school, him tatsuki and ushio went to the girls judo practice. Ushio and the other girl were pretty good, they in total, sucker punched three boys. Roundhouse kicked 5. and ushio jackslapped 7 others.  
Walking home Ushio and tatsuki were laughing about how shocked the new guys were that they could hit so hard. Ushio then accidentally inhaled her drink and coughed and sputtered.  
Tatsuki waved goodbye and they walked uo the stairs to ushios apartment. She kicked open the door. The girls were playing poker a strange man with a blonde pageboy. Toya was winning and keiko was losing miserably.  
"Oh, hi Ushio, shinji came by. We told him you got a new boyfriend." Toya smiled.  
"Hey ushio!" Shinji smiled and waved at her. The blonde man stood up and put is arm around both of them.  
"So this is the guy, eh?" He looked at Grimmjow. "Lets talk, amu-chan I fold 'kay!" He smiled and led them into ushios bedroom.  
"Ushio, have you lost your mind?!" Shinji slammed the door shut.  
"He was dying, what was I supossed to do!?" Ushio argued.  
"Let him die! He's a killer! What if he hurts your sisters whats your plan then!" He told her. Shinji sighed. "Look he isnt luetenate maguri, okay, he's dead ushio. You know that more than anyone. You saw him die!"  
"YEAH I DID! Thats wha makes it all the harder for me to just let someone else die!" She screamed.  
"Ushio...." Shinji sighed. he hugged her. "Look, all I'm saying is how can you be sure he won't hurt amu, toya and keiko? How are you sure he won't hurt you?"  
"I trust him. I saved his life I think he is grateful enough to not take mine." She said. Shinji let go and patted her on the head.  
"Hiyori, mashiro and kensei miss you, come by and visit sometime eh?" He smiled and walked out of the room. "Okay ladies whos up for more poker?!"  
"Yeah!" All the girls shouted.  
"Okay amu, deal me in." Shinji said sitting down.  
"Ain't he nice?" Ushio turned to Grimmjow and smilled. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah a ray of fucking sunshine...."Grimmjow sighed.


End file.
